


Fucking Beautiful

by IAmANonnieMouse



Series: Nash Fics for Flos [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Asexuality, Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: Nash leans in and brushes their lips together once, twice. Robert hums happily and says, “Show me. Let me see what I do to you.”“This is about you,” Nash whispers.“And I want to see you,” Robert says. “I want to see how much you want me.”
Relationships: Robert Fischer/Nash
Series: Nash Fics for Flos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928443
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	Fucking Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flosculatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/gifts).



> Fic wives who sit on the phone with me for over four hours straight helping me ~~bludgeon~~ edit a fic into ~~submission~~ coherency deserve REWARDS, okay??? And flos asked for this a couple weeks ago (ish) so iT'S TIME TO DELIVER. HAPPY NEW YEAR, BABE, ILY <3
> 
> Real talk -- consider this a parallel universe to everything that happens in Fucking Feelings and Cold Fucking Place. In this parallel universe, everything is the EXACT SAME, except our darling Robert Fischer is asexual <3

Nash has to admit that he was nervous at first. But damn if this isn’t the perfect fucking sight.

“You still with me, sweetheart?” he asks, as he finishes the last knot against the base of Robert’s spine.

“Yes,” Robert says, voice light and dreamy. “Nash.”

Nash gently rolls Robert onto his side and spoons up behind him, pushing a leg between Robert’s and hugging him tightly. Robert lets out a sigh that’s bone-deep, and Nash feels everything in him unlock.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he breathes in Robert’s ear. “Just like that.”

They lay there quietly, just breathing. Nash runs his hands over Robert’s shoulders, down his back, over his hip, letting his fingers linger over every knot in the rope. Robert's completely wrapped up from waist to shoulders, and it's fucking gorgeous.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Nash says.

He can’t help but rock his hips a little, just enough to tease himself with the pressure. He keeps petting Robert, trailing kisses across his skin.

Eventually, Robert begins to breathe more deeply, and he twitches his hips back, just a little. “You’re hard,” he says softly. 

Nash freezes. “Fuck, I’m sorry, I—”

Robert kicks his legs out to get enough leverage to turn himself onto his back. “Don’t,” he says, eyes dark. “How many times do I have to tell you? Don’t ever apologize for wanting me.”

“Sweetheart,” Nash starts, but he doesn’t know how to finish.

Robert smiles so gently it’s almost painful. “I can’t grab you, so you’ll have to come down here and kiss me yourself.”

Nash leans in and brushes their lips together once, twice. Robert hums happily and says, “Show me. Let me see what I do to you.”

“This is about you,” Nash whispers.

“And I want to see you,” Robert says. “I want to see how much you want me.”

“Fuck, sweetheart.” Nash leans in and steals another kiss. “I always want you.” He slots a leg between Robert’s again and starts to move, gasping at the friction. Robert isn’t hard, but one glance at his flushed cheeks and shining eyes tells Nash that Robert really wants this, in his own way. It’s nothing, and everything, the way Robert trusts him. Loves him.

“Kiss me,” Robert says, and Nash is helpless to deny him. He comes moments later, gasping against Robert’s lips.

“Rob,” he breathes. “Sweetheart.”

He catches his breath quickly, and levers himself up over Robert’s prone body. He peels off his soiled underwear, then turns to Robert with a smile. “Now that that’s taken care of,” he says, voice lower, “it’s your turn.”

He starts with the knot at the base of Robert’s spine and works his way up. Robert trembles when Nash’s fingers brush his skin, and his breath shudders out of his lungs. Nash undoes the last knot and tosses the rope off the bed, wrapping Robert up in his arms again. He presses a kiss to Robert’s shoulder, right over an imprint of the rope left on his skin, and smiles at Robert’s happy sigh.

“I love you,” Robert breathes, running his fingers through Nash’s hair.

“I love you too,” Nash says. “So fucking much.”


End file.
